


Anak Angkat

by aikonokotoba



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Dunno just an old fic that I wanted to publish, Family Fluff, Kanesaki is their father, M/M, Ren is being a mother here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikonokotoba/pseuds/aikonokotoba
Summary: Hanya pemikiran Genki yang mengawang terlalu jauh-fakta bahwa dirinya paling tidak mirip diantara tiga bersaudara Kanesaki' Kento, Doori, dan Genki.
Relationships: Kanesaki Kentarou/Yagami Ren
Kudos: 1





	Anak Angkat

**Kanagawa, Juli**

  
Tonggeret bernyanyi riang dalam siang sepanas pertengahan Juli ini. Musim liburan sudah dimulai dan pamflet-pamflet paket wisata pun mulai menjamur di rak-rak _konbini_ 24 jam. Berdeham dalam sunyi rumah, **Genki** berjongkok di hadapan pintu kulkas yang menganga lebar. AC bersuhu 16 derajat itu pun masih belum mampu mengalahkan panasnya Kanagawa tahun ini.  
  
“ _Ii na~_ ” gumam pelajar kelas 2 SMA ini ke-enakan menikmati dinginnya semburan hawa dari gudang makanan terbesar kediaman Kanesaki tersebut–dapur. Dari jongkok, pemuda berambut _wakame_ tersebut merubah posisi jadi duduk lesehan di depan kulkas. Hatinya berkata yakin 100% takkan ada seorang pun yang akan mengomeli dirinya berbuat demikian, karena hampir separuh penghuni rumah sedang berada diluar kediaman yang terletak di pinggirian **_Kamakura_** tersebut.

 **Kane** –sang Ayah, sedang pergi bekerja–cuti-nya total telak karena **_Kanto_** sedang ramai tahun ini. **Ren** –sang Bunda, sedang menjemput **Kento** –kakak sulungnya, ke _Juku–_ tempat dimana Kento bekerja paruh waktu. Sekalian menggeret anak tersebut ke _department store_ sepulang nanti, untuk urusan kuli panggul, karena nyonya Kanesaki tersebut berniat belanja bulanan wayah gini. Dipastikan butuh tukang angkut, karena menyangkut dari perabotan sampai makanan. Dari _chemical_ sampai beras. **Doori** sang kembaran pun mungkin memilih tidur dikamar menikmati _semriwing_ angin dari kipas kecil yang dibelinya dari gaji _arubaito_ tahun lalu. Jadi damailah Genki menikmati belaian sejuk kulkas berpintu 2 tersebut.

“ _Tadaima,_ ”

Baru saja ingin rebahan, terdengar suara daun pintu yang tertutup, disertai dengan suara sang Ayah yang langkah besarnya terlantun di lantai teras triplek yang dihujam kakinya. Genki bangkit. Kalang kabut menutup pintu kulkas, dan menghambur ke arah ruang tamu–tempat di mana sang Ayah diperkirakan berlabuh sebelum akhirnya bebersih diri dan mulai mengurus _bonsai-bonsai_ nya di kebun belakang.

“ _Okaeri_ ….” Genki muncul di ambang lawang, “… _nasai_ ,”

Nampak bapak usia hampir setengah abad tersebut tengah melepas lelah sekaligus melepas dasi sembari bersandar pada sofa merah besar yang merupakan benda _favorite_ sang istri–karena dibeli saat musim diskon akhir tahun saat baru membeli rumah ini.

“Ah, Genki,” Kane mengipas-ngipas diri dengan telapak tangan yang terhitung besar–dan sering dipinjam Ren untuk memukul adonan mochi awal tahun, “… Doori mana?” sudah kebiasaan sang kepala keluarga untuk mengabsen satu persatu anggota keluarga-nya sepulang kerja.

“Tidur,” jawab Genki singkat.

“Kento?”

“ _Juku_ ,”

“ _Kaa-san_?”

“Jemput Kento, untuk belanja,”

“ _Yosh_ ,” selesai, Kane pun bangkit.

Melewati si bungsu yang berlendot malas pada salah satu sisi tembok ruang keluarga. Dipastikan menuju kamar untuk berganti baju. Dengan mata bulat-nya, Genki mengikuti sosok sang Ayah sampai menghilang dibalik tembok sebelah kirinya. Menggeleng pelan, lalu ia kembali melengos ke depan kulkas.

“Makan puding ah,”

———————————

Bersila dihadapan meja makan bergaya tradisional–pendek dan hanya menggunakan _zabuton_ untuk duduk, Genki mengemut sendok plastik yang tadi digunakannya untuk memakan puding yang kini telah habis.  
Dalam ruangan yang 2/4 bagiannya terhabiskan oleh lahan meja kayu jati tersebut, terlintas dalam benaknya baru-baru ini tentang kebiasaan sang ayah sepulang kerja itu; kebiasaang sang Ayah mengabsen.

Bukan masalah kebiasaan mengabsennya, tapi urutan nama yang akan di dengarnya. Entah siapa saja yang akan menyambutnya pulang kerja, nama pertama yang ditanyakan, pastilah nama saudara kembarnya–Doori duluan yang ditanyakan. Kalau ditinjau dari yang paling tua, harusnya Kento. Kalau dilihat dari yang bungsu, harusnya dirinya. Kalau ditinjau dari orang yang paling bisa membuat (dan meredam) Ayahnya berkelakuan ajaib, sang Ibu–Ren. Doori itu di tengah, kenapa selalu dia yang paling pertama ditanyakan sang Ayah sepulang kerja?

Kemungkinan hilang? Seharusnya bapak (beranjak) tua itu lebih mengkhawatirkan Kento, karena otaknya jenius–merupakan kehilangan besar bagi keluarga besar Kanesaki jika anak macam abang-nya itu diculik. Atau mungkin mengkhawatirkan dirinya, karena dilihat dari segi fisik, dibanding Doori yang lebih sering flu saat musim dingin dan alergi saat musim semi serta dehidrasi saat musim panas, dirinya lebih sehat dan mungkin untuk di-perjualbelikan dalam perdagangan manusia.

Genki diam. Sesaat ia bergidik. Untuk yang satu itu tidak. Ia akan lebih rajin mengikuti klub aikido-nya untuk mempelajari jurus-jurus yang bisa melindungi dirinya.

Sedang Doori, walau ia tahu mereka adalah saudara kembar, namun perilaku murid kelas A itu selalu tertutup dan dingin. Walau menyandang nama keluarga yang sama–Kanesaki, mereka bagai gunung dan laut. Jauh. Genki yang bawel-nya minta maap, kontras sekali dengan Doori yang diam seperti patung es. Karuan dengan Kento yang kalem karena mereka beda jarak 5 tahun–harus menjadi contoh ‘normal’ untuk kedua adiknya kelak. Kadang Genki jadi segan sendiri untuk menjahili sang kembaran.

Secara fisik pun, ia menilai Doori lebih banyak mirip dengan kakaknya yang kini tengah menjalani tahun ketiga di Tokyo Daigaku. Kurus, berjari panjang, dan jangkung. Rambut mereka pun sama-sama lurus, tak seperti dirinya yang kriwil layaknya brokoli ini.

Namun ia tahu, perlakuan kedua orang tua-nya selalu adil kepada anak-anaknya–walau untuk masalah porsi makan, entah dendam atau tidak Doori kepadanya, karena Kaa-san selalu memberinya porsi lebih.

“Apa aku ini anak pungut ya?” Genki mendesah lemas. Pipinya bercumbu pada keras permukaan meja.

“Genki? Bisa tolong ambilkan gunting rumput??” Menghapus jeda pikirannya, terdengar suara sang ayah dari kebun belakang.

“Haaaii’,” jawab Genki beranjak dari meja makan.

Rada grasak-grusuk, akhirnya Genki berlari ke halaman belakang sembari menenteng sekeranjang set penuh berbagai jenis gunting rumput–dari yang besar--saking besarnya butuh dua tangan untuk menggunakannya--sampai sekecil pencabut bulu ketiak. “Ini,” jawab sang Anak menyodorkan keranjang tersebut.

“Taruhlah di sana,” jawab Kane tanpa menoleh. Fokusnya menatap sesuatu jauh dalan dahan yang tengah diselisiknya. Mungkin benalu, mungkin jamur.

Genki angkat bahu. Lalu dirinya jongkok di sisi sang Ayah demi melihat apa yang sang ayah lihat. Tanaman. Sulur batang, daun hijau.

_‘Apa menariknya?’_

Menyerah, Genki menempelkan pantat pada hamparan rumput yang menghiasi seluruh luas taman belakang yang terbagi dua sektor; bunga-bungaan milik sang bunda dan bonsai-bonsai _bantet_ peliharaan sang Ayah.

“Ttou-san…”

“Hm??” Kane masih menaruh keseriusannya pada bonsai yang kini siap dicukur–entah bagian apanya.

“Apa… aku ini anak pungut?”

**—CRAKK!**

Genki menoleh kaget, Kane diam membatu. Salah satu dahan kebanggaannya pun telat putus dari induknya. Tak perlu Genki bertanya ‘kenapa’, karena Kane sudah keburu mendelik horror ke arahnya, “kenapa bertanya demikian??” tanyanya dingin.

Pandangannya tajam dari balik bahu bidangnya. Genki salting. Hilang kata-kata, “eh, um… daku hanya bertanya. Tak usah dipikirkan,” dari titik semula, Genki ngesot 10 cm ke belakang.

“Jelaskan padaku,” ujarnya setelah menghela nafas—berusaha tenang, dan meletakkan gunting yang ada dalam genggamannya ke atas tanah. Badannya berbalik, kini sepenuhnya menghadap bungsu-nya.

Telak diminta demikian, siswa kelas B ini pun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Dibenarkannya posisi duduk hingga tegak menghadap sang Ayah—ajaran bushido yang sedari dulu diserapnya dari Kane.

“Um,… aku selalu berpikir, ‘kenapa Ttou-san selalu menanyakan Doori terlebih dahulu tiap pulang kerja,’. Lalu aku berpikir lagi kalau antara Doori dan Nii-san banyak kesamaan, sedang aku berbeda dari mereka. Sampai akhirnya aku selalu bertanya sendiri, ‘apa aku ini anak pungut’?” jelas Genki yang full dengan nada polos.

Kelar mendengar ocehan lugu sang anak, Kane terbahak, “jadi ini sebabnya kau berpikir seperti itu?” tanya sang Ayah sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya.  
Genki mengangguk sambil mengelusi bagian yang kena tabok sang Ayah. Dirasa besok bisa tengklek.

Tawa sang Ayah mereda. Sekali menghela nafas tenang, mimiknya menjadi (rada) serius, “Genki, kau ingin mendengar ceritanya?”  
Genki mengangguk 2 kali.

“Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku, pada ibumu,” menghela nafas panjang lagi, Kane menatap sang anak, “… setelah mendengar cerita ini, tetaplah menjadi Genki yang kukenal. Jadi Genki yang ceria, dan tak berubah satu apapun. Mengerti?”

Genki mengangguk dua kali lagi.

“Ini cerita saat kau lahir,”

**Kanagawa, 16 tahun yang lalu.**

“Ttou-san, kapan adikku lahir?” Kento—5 tahun, degan tungkai kaki mengayun tak sabar saat sang ayah membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Ren—sang ibu di-inapkan untuk kelahiran adik kecilnya.

“Kau akan segera menjadi kakak, kok. Berdoa saja semoga Kaa-san dan adikmu sehat,” jawab Kane dengan senyum lebar khas-nya. Menangkan si kecil walau dalam hati terselip panik dan khawatir akan keselamatan sang istri.

“Adik baru, adik baru~” gumam Kento riang menggoyang-goyangkan kaki serta menepuk-nepuk pahanya riang. Terus digumamkan dengan senandung gembira sampai setir mobil dibelokkan Kane memasuki laman parkir Rumah Sakit Kanai. Tak berhenti di sana, Kento tetap menggumamkan nyanyian ‘adik baru’-nya sampai ke meja resepsionis.

“Untuk Ny. Kanesaki… ah, baru saja istri anda dipindahkan ke ruangan bersalin lantai 3. Untuk……”  
Belum selesai sang perawat menuntaskan perkataannya, Kane sudah keburu ngabur dengan menggotong si calon kakak. Tak sabar dengan denting lift yang baru sampai di lantai 7, Kane ‘menjinjing’ sang anak yang mewarisi rambut lurusnya, dan berlari ke lantai 3; tempat dimana sang istri tengah berjuang melahirkan anak kedua mereka.

Namun sayang. Begitu lantai menghitung tingkat ke-3 dan nafasnya tinggal bersisa beberapa hela, pintu ruang bersalin sudah tertutup—tanda bahwa proses persalinan sedang berlangsung, dan tak boleh ada gangguan apapun.  
Tertunduk lesu, Kane hanya bisa mendudukan sang anak dan dirinya pada jajaran bangku di sisi ruang bersalin.

“Kenapa, Ttou-san?” Kento mengguncang bahu sang ayah yang mendadak lesu.

Dari menunduk, pria yang bekerja sebagai Director of Sales itu pun mengangkat pandangannya. Mendapati tatap Kento yang penuh ke-khawatiran, ia sadar, bahwa dirinya tak sendirian mendoakan keselamatan sang istri. Diraihnya tangan mungil yang tertempel pada bahunya, Kane sedikit tersenyum, sampai suara tangis bayi terdengar menyela dirinya yang bermaksud berbicara dengan Kento,

“Ttou-san!”  
  
Kane memandang bahagia pada sang anak yang terlanjur loncat-loncat mirip kangguru.

“Ttou-san! Adikku sudah lahir!!”

——————-

“Lihat deh, matanya mirip Ttou-san ya?” Ren menimang si kecil yang baru berusia 5 jam dalam pangkuannya. Dengan ditonton sang kakak, ia memamerkan sang adik yang begitu diidam-idamkannya untuk diajak bermain bola—karena bagi Kento rasanya tak mungkin bermain tangkap bola sendirian karena itu _garing_.

“Rambutnya… keriting. Mirip kaa-san,” celoteh Kento diatas pangkuan sang ayah.

“Kita namai siapa ya?” tanya Ren sekilas melirik sang suami yang bermuka asem—menahan sakitnya injakan kaki sang anak yang berdiri di kedua paha-nya. Menarik tubuh Kento agar duduk di pangkuannya, Kane pun menggaruk kepala yang mulai gatal—dan disinyalir mulai ditumbuhi uban karena anak beranjak dua (?), “hm…bagaimana kalau Kenta?”

Ren mengerutkan alisnya.

“Kento,” ia menunjuk si sulung, “… Kenta,” lalu menunjuk si bungsu. Lalu nyengir lebar tanda puas.

Sejenak sang istri menatapnya _bete_ , “… bilang saja kependekkan dari ‘Kentarou’,”

“Kalau pun begitu kenapa??”  
  
**  
“GENKI!”  
  
**  
Sontak mereka menatap Kento yang dengan bahagianya ‘mengepok-ngepok’ pipi sang adik. “Namanya Genki saja!”

Kane mengernyit, Ren pongo. Semudah itu ternyata sang kakak memberikan nama.

“Nama yang bagus!” Ren mengembangkan senyumnya, menatap si bungsu yang berwajah bulat di pangkuannya. 

Kane gentian cengo, “ta… tapi??”

“’Genki’ kan bagus ya, Ttou-san?? Ne~ Ne~ Ttou-san~,” diberkahi kemampuan puppy-eyes se-tingkat sang istri, Kane tak mampu berkutik.

“Baiklah… nama adikmu… Genki,”

——————————-

Menggumam nada riang, Kane menyusuri koridor menuju ruang perawatan sang istri. Walau semalam tidur sendirian, namun sama sekali tak mempengaruhi suasana hatinya yang ibarat _‘Holiday in the Sun‘_. Melewati jalan memutar karena tangga sedang di-pel petugas kebersihan, Bapak (yang akhirnya memiliki) 2 anak ini pun mengambil jalan belakang rumah sakit.

Dari perjalananan lenggang, dilewatinya sebuah ruangan dengan presentase 80% terdiri dari kaca bening tersebut–Nursery. Tempat dimana berisikan box-box tempat menyimpan bayi-bayi yang baru lahir. Teringat akan si kecil, Kane langsung tertarik atmosfer ke-imut-an bayang wajah sang anak yang hari ini berusia 1 hari. Mematung diluar ruangan, dirinya memfokuskan pandangan untuk mencari anggota baru keluarga kecilnya.

Dari balik permukaan transparan tersebut, Kane menemukan sosok sang anak berada di box kedua dari ujung. Tertempel nama pemberian putra sulungnya itu yang ditulis dalam hiragana tebal namun jauh dari kesan indah. Dibandingkannya Genki dengan bayi-bayi lainnya.

‘ _Anakku paling besar… berhasilnya aku mencekoki Ren dengan nasi_ ,’ senyum Kane bangga sembari berharap kalau Genki jauh lebih berat badannya ketimbang Kento yang nampaknya akan ada tanda-tanda _ceking_ menuruti adik ipar-nya– **Bacchon**.

Menggeser langkah, Kane pun mengambil posisi terdekat dengan box sang anak. Menguntungkan karena posisi box-nya Genki berada paling pinggir, Kane pun dapat menikmati lucu wajah sang anak sepuasnya. Menurutnya, kulit Genki tak sepucat Kento sewaktu lahir. Rambut pertamanya pun tak setipis kakaknya yang baru masuk playgroup tahun ini. Pipinya tembem, dengan mata mengatup. Nampak tertidur, namun tubuhnya aktif bergerak seakan ingin lepas dari lilitan kain yang membebat kuat tubuhnya.

‘ _Sepertinya ia akan menjadi tukang tidur…_ ’ gumam Kane mengira-ngira kelakuan sang anak. Sembari menggerut ujung dagu dengan buku-buku jarinya, bapak ini pun mengitarkan pandangannya ke arah box-box yang lain. Sampai pandangannya bertumbuk pada sebuah box di jajaran inkubator yang kebetulan hari itu hanya terisi 1. Seorang bayi mungil yang _ayem_ –tak banyak rusuh macam Genki, namun mulutnya aktif bergerak macam mengunyah atau mengecap–segaris liur menghiasi bibir bawahnya yang merah. Nampak sehat walau seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya lampu penghangat tersebut.

Satu yang menarik bagi Kane adalah, di saat bayi-bayi lain tertempeli nama / nama orang tua-nya, hanya si bayi ini yang nampak tak mempunyai identitas–bahkan untuk sebuah tanggal lahir.

_‘Imut sih, kenapa mirip Kento waktu lahir ya?’_

———————————-

“Kenapa, Kane-chan?”

Ren menilik pandangan sang suami yang nampak berpikir sedari tadi. Alisnya berkerut, pikirannya pasti tengah mencerna satu atau dua hal.  
Melihat sang istri yang memberikan tatapan cemas padanya, Kane mengambangkan sedikit senyum–tanda bahwa semuanya masih dapat diatasi olehnya, “… tidak. Bukan apa-apa,” ujarnya menghampiri dipan yang diduduki Ren, “apa kabar istriku hari ini?”

Menghela nafas lega, ibu dua anak ini membetulkan posisi duduknya, “aku belum nafsu makan,” jawabnya dengan menyambut uluran tangan sang suami, “kau belum berangkat kerja? Kento sudah di sekolahnya?”  
Kane menggelengkan kepalanya, “Hari ini Masa libur. Jadi, dia yang mengantar Kento, daann… aku izin masuk siang,”  
Dengan gerak bibir ‘ _ah-sou-ka_ ‘, Ren pun mengalihkan pandang sembari mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu sosoknya yang menatap lukisan berbingkai jendela itu pun terdiam. Tak mengerti kenapa jadi sunyi tiba-tiba, ia pun menarik dagu sang istri, agar pandangannya kembali pada dirinya, “kenapa, Ren…?”  
Menggeleng pelan, ia menarik lengan sang suami, agar duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi tempat tidur.

“ _Gomen_ ,” ucapnya pelan.

Mau tak mau, Kane mengrenyitkan alisnya (lagi), “untuk apa kau mengatakan itu?”

“Karena kali ini aku belum bisa memberikanmu anak kembar yang kau harapkan,” ucapnya bersalah. Pandangannya terangkat, dengan pendar redup _amethyst_.

Dari yang terpantul retina-nya, Kane menatapnya sayu, “aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kau memikirkannya sendirian,” ia bangkit dari kursi-nya untuk mendekap Ren, “… itu hanya permintaan konyol-ku saja, jangan dipikirkan,”

“Tapi….”

“Memangnya aku tidak cemas akan kesehatanmu??”

Ren terdiam saat intonasi nada sang suami meninggi.

“Sudahlah, aku bahagia dengan Kento dan Genki, juga…. dirimu,” ditenggelamkannya wajah sang istri dalam pelukannya. Jemarinya menyisiri rambut ikal Ren. Samar bau _lavender_ menguar dari helaian hitam berkilau tersebut.

“Seharusnya, aku berterima kasih padamu…”

—————————————

Agustus akan menghabisi umurnya besok, dengan September yang sudah siap menggantikan posisi bulan tahun ini. Sudah hari ke-empat Kane masih mendapati sang anak dalam inkubator-nya.

Diam mematung, Kane memperhatikan si mungil yang tengah menguap.

 _‘Apa kau semalam begadang, kecil?’_ tanyanya dalam hati yang membuat senyumnya berkembang jadi tawa renyah. Kanesaki begitu jatuh hati dengan si bungsu yang nampak sehat itu.

“Selamat pagi, Kane-san,”  
  
Sapaan seorang perawat membuatnya mengalihkan pandang dari sang bayi mungil itu dalam sekejap.

“Ah, selamat pagi,” jawabnya rada kaget.

“Menengok keadaan anakmu?” jawabnya memasuki ruangan berlapis kaca tersebut.

Mengangguk, ia mengikuti sosok berpakaian putih tersebut sampai ambang pintu.

“Genki-kun dalam keadaan baik. Ia nampaknya akan jadi anak yang baik, karena tak banyak menangis dan nurut,” jelas perawat tersebut sembari mendekati _box_ yang ditempati oleh bayi yang lahir 5 hari yang lalu, “kalau Kane-san mau menggendongnya, silahkan saja,” tawarnya.

Karena belum pernah menimang sang anak sejak lahir karena keburu diselamatkan ke ruang _nursery_ , Kane pun akhirnya mengamini kesempatan kali ini untuk merasakan tubuh si bungsu dalam dekapannya.

Dengan bantuan si perawat, Genki pun akhirnya berbaring pada lengan kiri sang Ayah dengan dipeluk lengan satunya lagi.  
Kalau kemarin ia hanya mendengarkan celoteh sang istri tentang wujud anaknya, kali ini ia membenarkan sendiri seluruh perkataan Ren. Wajah Genki itu bulat dengan mata bulat pula. Apalagi saat ia berkedip-kedip lalu menguap ngantuk. Tangannya gempal, badannya empuk. Kane jadi berpikir kalau tubuh sang anak ini memang terdiri dari 100% daging asli.

“Berat anak ini, terakhir berapa?” tanya Kane panasaran, karena lengannya mulai berasa pegal.

“Saat ditimbang dua hari yang lalu, Genki-kun seberat 4,5 kilo…”

“Pantas,” dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kembali sang anak dalam box, karena lengannya tak sanggup menggendong Genki lebih lama lagi.

 _‘Sepertinya kau akan jadi tukang makan, nak…’_ desahnya dalam hati.

Teringat akan bayi yang dilihatnya kemarin, Kane pun menoleh pada inkubator yang menyala.

“ _Ano, kankoshi-san…_ ” Kane aga ragu menanyakannya, “… kenapa disaat semua bayi-bayi ini memiliki identitas, sedang hanya bayi itu yang tak tertempeli info apapun?” tanyanya polos.

“Ah, bayi itu?” sang perawat menoleh pada tempat yang ditunjuk Kane, “… ia dilahirkan seminggu yang lalu. Secara paksa, karena ibu yang mengandungnya mengalami kecelakaan,”

“Lalu selamat?”

Sang perawat menggeleng, “… maka itu, sebelum ibu-nya meninggal, kami menyelamatkan kandungannya yang masih hidup,”

“Apa bayi itu menderita luka atau semacamnya?”

“Untungnya tidak. Ia hanya lahir 45 hari lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Maka itu, tubuhnya agak lemah,”

Kane terdiam mengulang cerita tersebut sendirian dalam kepalanya.

Maka itu, kenapa bayi ini tak memiliki identitas apapun.

“Apakah tidak ada pihak keluarga yang mengambilnya?”

“Sejauh ini kami belum mendapati keluarga korban yang bisa dihubungi,”

“Jika tidak ada yang mengambilnya?”

“Kami akan merawatnya. Mungkin saat sudah cukup dewasa, ia akan kami taruh di panti asuhan….”

Kane mengangguk mengerti.

“Kane-san, kami mohon sejenak, karena bayi-bayi ruangan ini akan saya cek dulu,”

——————————-

Memikirkan perasaan yang campur aduk dalam hatinya, keinginan dalam hatinya terbawa sampai ke ruangan tempat dirawatnya Ren.

“Ren-chan…” dipanggil sang istri dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

“Hm…? Ada apa, Kane-chan?”

“Apakah kau bersedia membesarkan satu anak lagi dalam keluarga kita?”

Mendengarnya, sang istri mendadak merasa tubuhnya hanya tinggal setengah nyawa. Badannya limbung dengan satu tangan yang menopangnya, agar tetap duduk di tempat tidur.

“Kau…. memintaku melahirkan anak sekali lagi?? Secepat ini?? Bukankah kemarin……”

“Bukaaann, bukan ituuuu,” Kane buru-buru meluruskan masalah sebelum dua masalah menghampirinya; Ren pingsan atau ia kena gampar jika sang istri masih memiliki tenaga, dengan segera ia mengganti posisi duduk mendekati sang istri, “… aku… aku ingin mengadopsi satu anak lagi…”

“EH?”

Dipastikan sang istri kaget bin cengo kala ia akan mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut, “tapi…”

“Maka itu dengarkan dulu…”

Diceritakannya perihal si kecil yang ingin dibawanya pulang ke rumah, setelah mendengar cerita tadi.

“Aku tahu, ini terasa begitu tiba-tiba, tapi…”

“Aku mengerti Kane-chan…”

“Jadi… bukankah anak itu sebaiknya menjadi teman bermainnya Genki dan Kento?”

“Aku mengerti, tapi… entah. Rasanya seperti…”

“Aku tak meminta sekarang, tapi… pikirkan baik-baik, Ren… pikirkanlah…”

—————————-

September sudah menghabiskan setengah hidupnya, saat dimana Ren sudah diperbolehkan berjalan pasca-melahirkan. Ditemani sang suami, ia berjalan menuju _nursery_ yang sering Kane singgahi kala berkunjung padanya.

“Itu Genki,” tunjuk Kane dari balik kaca.

“Sudah tahu, sekali lihat saja aku tahu Genki tidur dimana. Maksudku, anak yang kau maksud,”

“Oh,” lalu Kane menunjuk pada inkubator yang tak jauh dari box tidur Genki.

Sejenak tatapannya terpaku pada sosok mungil tersebut.

“ _Kankoshi-san_ , bolehkah aku melihat bayi itu…?” tunjuknya pada inkubator yang menyala sendirian di sudut ruangan. 

Atas permintaan sang pasien, perawat yang baru saja selesai men- _check-up_ para manusia-manusia mungil di ruangan nursery tersebut, lantas mengantarkan pasangan ini untuk mendekati inkubator tersebut. Ren mengamatinya dari balik kaca, badannya kecil dengan jemari yang kurus. Kontras sekali dengan Genki yang pipinya gembil sampai-sampai lehernya pun tidak terlihat. 

Kane nampak siaga berdiri di belakang sang istri. Tangannya tak sedikitpun meninggalkan bahu Ren yang tengah serius mengamati.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, namun tetiba saja bayi mungil tersebut menangis. Melihatnya, sang perawat sigap menenangkan. Ia lalu memangkunya dengan harapan tangisnya reda. Nampak kewalahan mengurus walau sudah dibujuk untuk diam, Ren pun berinisiatif mengambil si mungil dari pangkuan sang perawat, dan membawanya dalam pangkuannya sendiri.

Ajaibnya, bayi tersebut langsung diam.  
Ada perasaan yang memenangkan hatinya saat ia bisa mendiamkan tangis si bayi. Dengan sayang, ia membuai si kecil sembari mengusap-usap tangannya.

“Kane-chan… dia lucu…”

—————————-

“Kaa-san… kok adikku dua?”

Itulah pertanyaan yang harus dihadapi pasangan orang tua muda ini, saat si kakak ikut menjemput Ren pulang dari rumah sakit dengan sang paman– **Masataka**.

“Karena sebenarnya adik-mu kembar, tapi burung bangau yang satu-nya lagi nyasar. Jadi, Genki lebih dulu sampai,” jelas Masataka asal _jeplak_ yang ingin sekali Kane _jepret_ dengan _geta_ kalau saja Ren tak buru-buru menenangkan suami-nya itu.

“Hoo… gitu… ya, burung bangau. Terima kasih pak burung bangaaauu… lain kali, jangan tersesat yaa…”

Dan Kane menanggapinya sebagai sinyal, kalau ia masih boleh memiliki satu anak lagi, yang dibalas cubitan sang istri yang rasa nyelekitnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

“Aku belum memberikannya nama!” pekik Kento sesaat setelah melambai pada langit yang ia kira akan dilewati pak burung bangau. 

Ren tertawa pada kelakuan si sulung yang sedang lucu-lucunya, “jadi, kau mau memberi nama adikmu satu lagi siapa?”

“Doori,”

Dan Masa pun _keselek soft-drink_ yang sedang di _seruput_ nya.

“Kok ‘Doori’ sih nak?” tanya sang Ayah dengan nada agak protes. Walau tak sering, namun Kane merasa cukup intens mengajari sang anak shodo yang benar. 

“Kalau digabung, jadi Genki Doori (jalan yang baik),”

“Sudah…. Sudah… Doori pun nama yang bagus,”  
  


—————————–

“Jadi….”

Kane mengangguk pada ekspresi sang anak yang kini menatapnya tak percaya. Sebelum sang ayah mulai berbicara lagi, Genki mengubah posisi duduknya. Dirasanya bokong sudah mulai _keri_ , karena se-jam lebih ia khusyuk mendengar cerita sang ayah.

“Maka itu, sekarang kau sudah tahu cerita sebenarnya kan?”

“Tapi… apa Doori sudah mengetahui kebenaran ini?”

“Sudah, ia sudah lebih dulu. Jauh sebelum kalian memasuki sekolah dasar,”

“Reaksinya…?”

Kane menggaruk pinggangnya sejenak. Mungkin ada belalang atau rumput-rumput yang gugur itu mengenai kulitnya sehingga menimbulkan gatal, “ia sempat menolak. Namun, kalian beruntung mempunyai ibu macam Kaa-san. Jadi semuanya tak ada masalah serius,” lalu ia menyampirkan lengan legamnya pada bahu sang anak, “… itulah mengapa aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Doori ketimbang dirimu. Selain fisiknya yang lemah, ia juga cepat menarik diri dan merasa tak enak pada orang lain,”

Genki angguk-angguk polos macam boneka anjing-anjingan yang Kento taruh di mobil-nya. Ayah yang jujur, Ibu yang lembut, Nii-san yang polos, dan kembaran yang pendiam. Hidupnya lebih normal saat mengetahui bahwa itulah alasan mengapa sang Ayah lebih _care_ pada Doori.

“Maka itu… setelah ini, jangan perlakukan ia seperti orang lain. Ia dirimu, dan dirimu adalah ia. Kalian tumbuh bersama,”

——————————

Doori _mengulet_ malas. Dari jendela, ia lihat matahari sudah bergulir ke barat dengan jam yang menunjukkan pukul empat. Sudah sore, tapi ia belum mandi. Hidungnya gatal–mungkin ada yang membicarakan tentang dirinya.

_‘Semoga Kaa-san tak menggeret-ku paksa ke bak mandi…’_ do’a-nya sembari duduk di pinggir kasur.

**–CLIK!**

Ekor matanya langsung mendelik saat ia mendengar suara sejenis engsel pintu yang bergeser dan kenop terputar.

“Dooriiiii~!!!”

Lalu tubuhnya yang masih setengah hidup ini pun limbung. Menghantam kembali kasur. Matanya melek, dan mendapati Genki tengah asyik merangkul dirinya (plus menindih tubuhnya).

“Ooi! Kau ini kenapa?!” Doori berusaha mengelak dari tindihan sang kembaran yang uget-uget kayak cacing kepanasan.

“Doorii~!! Mulai saat ini, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, seperti halnya aku meminta macam-macam padamu!” serapah Genki.

Doori bingung. Tapi ia tetap berusaha membebaskan diri dari belitan sang kembaran yang sekuat anaconda, “ooi!! Apa maksudmu?!!”

Rada tenang, Genki melepaskan rangkulannya, dan menatap Doori tepat di mata, “karena kita kembar,” senyumnya memamerkan caling-nya yang gingsul.  
Doori pongo.

“Sudah ya, aku mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi Kaa-san pulang, dan ia akan masak _nabe_. Penutupnya sorbet loh. Kau juga, cepatlah mandi,”

Doori masih harus mencerna semuanya yang tiba-tiba ini. Apa maksudnya tetiba Genki masuk ke kamarnya, menubruknya, lalu mengundangnya makan malam? Namun itu semua sirna tatkala diingatnya perkataan Genki barusan.

_'Karena kita kembar,'_

Doori menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berusaha bangkit dari kasur. Agaknya ia harus cepat mandi sebelum _nabe_ nya matang, dan semua daging enak-nya dimakan habis oleh Genki.

"GENKI!"

-fin-


End file.
